digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Deva
The | |lit. " "}} are a group of twelve Ultimate-level Holy Beast Digimon that are derived from the myth of the Twelve Heavenly Generals, deities who protected the . The Twelve Heavenly Generals were eventually conflated with the animals of the in Japanese Buddhism, and so the Deva are also representative of those figures. The Deva are followers of the Digimon Sovereigns, and each Sovereign has three Deva subordinates.[http://www10.channel.or.jp/digimon/accel/evo/pic.php3?type=n&id=3_270 Digimon Accel: Nature Genome: Andiramon] The Deva share many similarities beyond their basis. Nearly all of the Deva have three horns and red eyes, and each wears Chinese-styled armor with a red or purple scarf. Each of the Deva wields a signature weapon which is named in Chinese, with the form , where "X" is a generic type of weapon. Although the Twelve Heavenly Generals of Buddhist mythology were each armed with a specific weapon, some of these are switched around for the Deva Digimon. For example, the generals Śaṇḍilya and Indra wield a shell and a lance, respectively, while Sandiramon and Indramon wield a lance and a shell, respectively. Finally, each Deva's Special Move is named after one of the mentioned in the , which usually has some relation either to the Deva's zodiac animal or weapon. Members Fiction Digimon Tamers Using the data of deleted Digimon, the created the Deva to be his servants. Some time after the "Catalyst" was disguised as and hidden in the Real World by , Zhuqiaomon sent the Deva to search for the lost entity, as well as to conquer the world of humans he so loathed. They were at first unable to enter the human world due to their immense power, but when Yamaki activated the Juggernaut against the various Digimon invading the town, it unintentionally damaged the boundary between the worlds and allowed the first Deva, , to come through. Seven additional Deva make their way into the region surrounding Tokyo, causing untold devastation to the city before being destroyed by the Tamers, but the ninth Deva, , manages to discover and abduct Calumon after going undercover disguised as a human child. To rescue their friend, the Tamers are forced to pursue him to the Digital World, which also brings them into contact with the last three Deva. While three of these four Deva maneuver to bring Calumon to Zhuqiaomon while also eliminating the human threat, the fourth, , befriends the human child Suzie Wong and is stripped of her powers as punishment, leading her to become Suzie's partner. Ironically, the conflict between the Tamers and , who had been elevated from to serve as the Deva 's enforcer against the humans, claims the lives of the other remaining Deva, leaving the disgraced Lopmon as their only survivor. The Tamers bring Lopmon with them as a go-between when they enter Zhuqiaomon's palace to retrieve Calumon, but the Sovereign has no intention of releasing their friend. He offers to forgive Lopmon if she comes back to his side, but when she refuses, he attempts to slay her and the battle begins in earnest. Antylamon Caturamon After is defeated by , Caturamon contacts him from the Digital World and continues to sow the seeds of Impmon's anger at his weakness. In the Digital World, Caturamon promises him the power he did not have in exchange for destroying the Tamers. Though at first reluctant, Impmon finally agrees, and Caturamon brings him to the Digital World. gives him the power to digivolve to . After Beelzemon defeats Infermon, Caturamon orders him to fulfill his end of the bargain. He then makes himself known to the Tamers, destroying 's barrier and kidnapping . After returning Calumon, Caturamon is then ordered by Zhuqiaomon to deal with the traitorous . While and Beelzemon clash, he attempts to take out , but takes the blow. Gallantmon then destroys him, but Beelzemon loads his data to become stronger. He shouts "Long live the Sovereign!" before being absorbed by Beelzemon who gloats he got what he deserved insinuating he would have destroyed his former superior at a later point. Despite his death, Caturamon managed to cause trouble for Terriermon due to the blow from his final attack, as Rapidmon was weaker than usual, and still injured until the biomerge. Attacks *'Howl of the Heavens': Releases a supersonic howl that can shatter barriers. Indramon Indramon bio-emerges in the Real World. He first speaks to after laughing at the smaller Digimon, and he points out Impmon has "the stench of humans", a "Digimon that has been kept by humans has no self-respect" and tells Impmon he should abandon his dreams of Digivolving. arrives, causing Indramon to tell them that they are pathetic. He then disappears but later returns and battles Impmon, despite telling Renamon he would gladly fight her as well. Indramon plays around with Impmon for a great deal of time before dealing crushing blows. He then fights , and , easily beating them all with one attack. Indramon leaves thanks to Mitsuo Yamaki and the Juggernaut program. He returns later with a much larger size. Again, Growlmon, Gargomon and Kyubimon fight and lose to him. However, Takato is able to digivolve Growlmon into using Kazu Shioda's Blue Card, and Indramon proves no match for him. He easily destroys Indramon's horn and destroys him by blasting him with his Atomic Blaster. Attacks *'Horn of Desolation' ( ): Uses his tremendous lung capacity to blow the Bǎo Bèi, generating ultrasonic waves. Kumbhiramon Kumbhiramon bio-emerges in a sewage system. Jeri Katou and encounter him and, after asking if he is her partner, are chased by him until bio-emerges in the Real World and fights him. Kumbhiramon later returns and uses his Deva Clone to fight, but helps Leomon destroy his clones and Leomon easily destroys the original with a single slash of his sword. Attacks * : Splits himself into six bodies which he positions in a hexagram barrier, sealing the opponent inside, then smashes them with the Bǎo Chǔ, deleting them completely. Majiramon enlists Majiramon's help in searching for . Majiramon and Makuramon search the Digital World until they are drawn by the light of digivolution when Calumon causes Woodmon to digivolve into Cherrymon. attacks them, and Majiramon attempts to deal with the Tamers. He is close to winning when Ryo Akiyama uses the Goliath card to enlarge Cyberdramon, giving him enough strength to crush Majiramon's head, killing him. Attacks *'Flaming Arrowheads' ( ): Disappears into the center of a swirl of light summoned in the sky, then fires 108 shining Bǎo Shǐ, burying a horde of opponents in just an instant. This technique possesses ¥540,000 worth of destructive power. Makuramon Makuramon is a Deva who can take on a human form named .[http://www.konaka.com/alice6/tamers/pdf/23.pdf Chiaki J. Konaka's Digimon Tamers Resources: Scenario for episode 23] After bio-emerging at the same time as , Makuramon first appears in the guise of a human and spies on the Tamers, being noticeably interested in . When he watches the battle between and , he finally realizes that Calumon is the Shining Digivolution. When bio-emerges, he reveals his true form and tells the Tamers about their goals—to get more power so that they can defeat their enemies. He attacks the portal created by Juggernaut and destroys it. When Vikaralamon is defeated, he kidnaps Calumon. Though Leomon attempts to stop him, his master, the Sovereign , guards him and guarantees his escape. Makuramon flees to the , but during his reentry he loses Calumon and has to search for him, enlisting 's help. He is drawn by the light of digivolution when Calumon causes Woodmon to digivolve into Cherrymon. attacks them, and Makuramon lets Majiramon deal with the Tamers. When it becomes clear that Majiramon would lose, Makuramon bids a hasty retreat. He stumbles across who is being guarded by and tries to bring her back to Zhuqiaomon as tribute to avoid punishment. Antylamon fends him off, however. Makuramon meets his end when he attempts to scold about the damage he is inflicting on the Digital World. Beelzemon attacks him and loads his data. Beelzemon uses Makuramon's Primal Orb attack in battle afterward. Attacks * : Throws the "Primal Orb" as a controllable projectile. *'Primal Orb' (Raurava) Entraps his opponent in the "Primal Orb". Mihiramon When Mitsuo Yamaki activates the Juggernaut Program to eliminate all Digimon on Earth, an anomaly infiltrates the vortex and Bio-Emerges on top of the Hypnos Tower, in the form of Mihiramon. Mihiramon torments Yamaki's foolery to the brink of insanity. and both attempt to battle him in their Champion levels but fail miserably. digivolves into but is mortally wounded by the tiger, and Takato, also feeling his Digimon's pain, falls unconscious. After Takato and Growlmon have a heart-to-heart moment in a dream world, Takato uses a Blue Card to matrix digivolve Growlmon into who battles Mihiramon. Mihiramon is unable to comprehend how WarGrowlmon digivolved to his level and strikes him with a spiked blade. WarGrowlmon seizes Mihiramon by his tail and destroys him at point-blank range with an Atomic Blaster. Attacks * : Strikes the opponent with the Tiger Rod. *'Armored Tiger Tail': Adds spikes to the Tiger Rod. Pajiramon Pajiramon and appear downtown in the real world and rampage about, eating digital goods in other to stabilize them. has a hard time fighting her, and she takes offense at his attempts at resistance. Henry Wong then uses the Blue Card to digivolve Gargomon to , who destroys Pajiramon and appears to destroy Vajramon. Attacks *'Thunder Stomp': Stomps hard enough to generate a localized quake. Sandiramon Sandiramon bio-emerges into the subway tunnels of Shinjuku. He is briefly encountered by an ill man but a guard believes him to be hallucinating. Later, Sandiramon returns to attack the trains. Coincidentally, Rika and her grandmother are in the tunnels. Rika and Renamon battle the snake and then pursue him down a tunnel. Henry and Terriermon are on a train that Sandiramon disintegrates easily, though Henry protects what passengers are left. Henry and Terriermon then rush off to find Takato but fail to locate him. Sandiramon battles and until Takato and Guilmon appears from above and Guilmon digivolves to Growlmon. Kyubimon and Gargomon manage to injure Sandiramon with their attacks, allowing Growlmon, using a Power Modify Card given to Takato by Kazu to mortally wound him with an extra-powerful Pyro Blaster. Sandiramon dies but mentions he is one of the Deva and that the rest will avenge him. Attacks *'Venom Axe' ( ): Impales the opponent by thrashing his body and then powerfully vomiting up a Bǎo Kuí. Sinduramon Takato Matsuki, , Henry Wong, , and encounter Sinduramon while on a camping field trip. Initially, he is very small, but he absorbs the nearby city's electricity, causing him to grow to Growlmon's size. He also possesses an owl, who speaks for him. Takato and Henry notice the blackout caused by Sinduramon, and chase him to the dam, where Guilmon and Terriermon digivolve to Growlmon and Gargomon in order to fight him. Sinduramon meets his demise when Growlmon's attack knocks him into the water, destroying him with the very electricity he had absorbed. After Sinduramon is destroyed, the possessed owl turns back to normal and flies away. Attacks *'Positron Pulse' ( ): Unleashes an intense lightning blast from the Bǎo Chǔ. Vajramon Vajramon and appear downtown in the Real World and rampage about, eating digital goods in other to stabilize them. takes him on, and he takes enjoyment in their fight. uses the Blue Card to digivolve to , who destroys Pajiramon and appears to destroy Vajramon. Unfortunately, Vajramon survives. He attempts to convince Renamon to come to his side, but she reveals that she was only using him for information and digivolves to with her partner's help. Feeling betrayed, Vajramon was bent on killing Taomon, only to die by her power. Attacks *'Terra Blade' ( ): Uses his forefeet and upper body to strike the ground with his twin Deva Blades, generating fissures that extend up to 50 meters ahead of him and hurl out rocks as the shock waves erupt from underground, which inflicts damage on those nearby. * The symbol used in Digimon materials is , but it is pronounced Jiàn, indicating that it is used as an approximation of the Chinese word which does not exist in Japanese.: Crosses the Deva Blades and fires an energy beam at the opponent. Vikaralamon Vikaralamon is the last Deva to bio-emerge into the Real World. Thanks to his massive size, extreme durability and great strength, Vikaralamon causes great destruction in Shinjuku. Because the attacks of the Tamers' Digimon at their Champion level have no effect on Vikaralamon, they digivolve to their Ultimate level and thus , and engage again in battle against him. However, Vikaralamon's attacks bring great problems upon the three Digimon, especially WarGrowlmon, who is trapped under an energy ball for most of the fight. In the meantime, Mitsuo Yamaki prepares to activate the Juggernaut program, but Vikaralamon opens a rip in the sky as Juggernaut is activated. When uses an attack on the Hypnos building, everyone evacuates it and Vikaralamon returns to attacking. This time, the army attacks him as well but to no avail. Takato, meanwhile, sends his strength to WarGrowlmon, who then frees himself and destroys Vikaralamon. Attacks *'Fusion Ball' ( ): Bores through the opponent with a red Bao Ran. *'Boar Bog': Regurgitates black sticky goo from his mouth. Notes and References Category:Antagonists